


你xERIK（Lê Trung Thành）

by KOMOMO



Category: Lê Trung Thành, erik - Fandom
Genre: Erik - Freeform, Lê Trung Thành - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOMOMO/pseuds/KOMOMO
Summary: 感谢HemLt太太之前帮我写的生日贺文我爱ERIK
Relationships: Lê Trung Thành - Relationship, 我Xerik
Kudos: 1





	你xERIK（Lê Trung Thành）

豪華的酒店雙人間——

妳慢條斯理地將還未燃盡的雪茄煙蒂丟進了煙灰缸，慢慢走向水床上熟睡的黑發男孩。

「都兩個小時了，怎麽還不醒。」妳輕輕拍了拍ERIK的大腿。

可能因為綁著雙手綁在背後不太舒服的緣故，床上的人微皺起秀眉翻了個身，只是悶哼壹聲，絲毫沒有醒來的意思。

妳細品著ERIK的側顏，那是壹張白皙幹凈的臉。點綴著粉色眼影的細長鳳眼緊閉著，筆挺的鼻梁和微張的櫻唇顯現出少年的美感，讓人不禁贊嘆造物主的神奇。

這樣漂亮的人，會在娛樂圈大紅大紫也是理所應當吧，妳回坐在沙發上靜靜地看著ERIK。喜歡他已經壹年多了，不過不是因為他的歌曲，而是某次去酒吧的時候無意中看到他的臉龐便被吸引住了。

壹個快四十的中年男人，喜歡上壹個二十出頭的孩子，居然還買通經紀人提前知道了ERIK壹個周的行程好隨時綁架，妳自嘲地笑了笑。

「嗚…」床上的ERIK終於醒了過來，習慣性地想用手去揉惺忪的睡眼，卻沒想到自己被綁著。比平時要柔軟許多的水床更是讓他不適，他慌張的睜開雙眸，小心翼翼目視著周圍不熟悉的環境。

「睡得好嗎？我的Super Singer ERIK。」妳掩飾住內心的激動，故作鎮定的看著他。雖然是這種方式，但也是第壹次和ERIK面對面的說話，絕對不能是戰戰兢兢的樣子。

ERIK明顯是被現在的處境嚇到了，許久才從磁性的嗓音中道出自己的疑問。

「這裏是哪裏？妳是…？」這是什麽整蠱節目嗎，還是私生飯的綁架？ERIK心中也是早已有了答案。

妳沒有回答他的問題，平靜地放下手中的高腳杯，鞋也不脫便跨上了床，將試圖掙紮的起身ERIK桎梏於雙臂中。

「快點松開我，晚上還有演出。」百年不遇的倒黴事被自己遇到，真是不知道走了什麽黴運，ERIK也故作鎮靜的看著比自己高出壹個頭的妳，雖然語氣裏夾雜著壹絲恐懼。

妳用力扣住ERIK後脖頸吻上夢寐以求的紅唇，將含在口裏的液體餵入他的口腔中。被吻得快要斷氣的ERIK掙紮不能，只好乖乖咽下妳嘴裏渡來的液體，好在只是紅酒。

確認他完全咽下，妳才不舍的松開快要被吻腫的紅唇。

「咳咳，哈啊…哈…」失去了妳的支撐，ERIK又重新跌回床上，大口的呼吸著空氣。

沒有多讓他好受幾秒，妳直接坐上了ERIK的胸前。拉開褲鏈，早已饑渴難耐的紫紅色碩大瞬間彈出，正對著身下的人不到十厘米的距離。

「妳、妳要做什麽。」ERIK沒法閃躲，下巴被妳緊緊捏在手中，就連扭頭也做不到。

「ERIK，妳要是敢咬的話，可就有大麻煩了。要知道，這是我的私人間，任何角度都有攝像頭。」妳掰開的ERIK的牙關，將性器硬生生地塞入他的口中。

ERIK瞪大了眼睛，口腔被巨大的異物入侵，快要頂到喉嚨了。ERIK不得不接受

現實，自己正在被私生飯做瘋狂的事情，而且是個長相還算耐看的中年大叔。

「…唔…」ERIK無法反抗，任由妳隨意抽弄著溫熱的口腔。還好妳是個幹凈人，來之前洗過澡，性器上沒有過多異味。

感覺到ERIK嘴裏的性器漲大了壹圈，妳便意猶未盡地從他的口裏退出來，畢竟最好的狀態是要留給ERIK的後面。

「咳，嘔…」終於得到了解放，ERIK幹嘔起來。

「怎麽樣？Super Singer，我的性器好吃嗎？」妳俯下身松開他的腰帶，再慢慢地將他襯衫上的紐扣壹個個的彈開，大片白皙的胸膛映入妳的眸中。

妳饒有興趣地搓揉著他胸前的果實，另壹只手也摸索著他的後背，壹路滑到了臀後。

將他的內褲褪到大腿根處，手指猛地探入狹窄的縫隙，逐漸增多的手指引得ERIK劇烈壹顫，就連足尖都繃直了。

「混蛋，滾啊…」ERIK也不知道自己是怎麽了，從剛剛開始身體就壹陣燥熱，而且…後面很癢使得他不安分地扭動著腰肢。

看來剛剛那紅酒起效了，妳使壞地舔弄著ERIK的胸膛，撩撥著他下身的欲望。

「好孩子，Super Singer是不能罵人的。」妳故作懲罰地捏了捏ERIK的腰，抽出手之後將他翻了個身，把自己的性器對準了發紅的穴口。

「不要，我道歉…叔叔我錯了，我不該罵人的。不要進來，求妳了。」ERIK無力地趴在床上，艱難地扭頭看向妳。

看著ERIK那副淚眼盈盈的樣子和青澀的身體，應該還沒有被人插進去過，看來前男友給他的傷害並不是身體上的傷害。

「不要擺出這麽害怕的表情，叔叔只會讓妳舒服。」二話不說的掰開他的臀瓣，將性器直接插進去。

ERIK的身體未經過任何事情，壹下子被妳的性器插入，痛得像被撕裂壹樣，更可怕的是，他感覺自己的後穴被撐得像是快要爆炸的氣球。

濕熱的血液很快順著穴口流到了大腿，ERIK害怕得失聲大叫起來。明明正在被不認識的人強暴，可身體不知道是怎麽了，壹直燥熱不斷，仿佛在渴求著什麽，粉嫩的舌尖也從嘴裏伸了出來，像是在跟妳索吻。

妳當然不會放過機會，低下頭吻住他，將自己的舌與ERIK的嫩舌纏繞在壹起，不斷膨脹的性器也狠狠沖擊著ERIK的內壁。

下身傳來要被撕裂的痛楚，ERIK咬緊了妳的下唇來緩解疼痛，雙腿也不自在的夾緊了妳的腰肢，很快ERIK便高潮了，將精液噴灑到妳的西裝上。

「嗚…疼，叔叔，好痛啊，放過我吧。」ERIK的語氣裏帶著些許哭腔，疼痛將他從欲望中拉回了現實，他拼命地扭著臀部想要擺脫後穴中的異物。

借助血液的潤滑，妳將ERIK的雙腿用力掰開到最大程度，再往裏進入了壹些。無視掉ERIK哭紅的雙眼和無力的求饒聲，妳沈溺在被濕熱的後穴緊緊包裹著的快感。

直到自己的精液全部灌滿ERIK的穴口，妳才將性器退出來，不能立即合上的穴口，血液和精液壹起混合著淌流到床單上…

看著床上體力不支的ERIK，妳不舍的替他蓋好被子，點了壹根雪茄便出了房間的門。

走廊上安靜地很，只能隱隱約約聽見妳皮鞋摩擦地板的腳步聲，孤獨又沈悶。

自那晚的事情已經過去壹個周了，ERIK除了沒有參加當晚的演出，照常活躍在舞臺上，仿佛什麽都沒有發生…

「BOSS，有人找，說壹定要見妳，保安都攔不住。」秘書推開了妳的門，將來客帶進妳的辦公室後又輕輕把門帶上。

妳不耐煩地合上書本，擡頭的瞬間怔住了。

「ERI…K」這是來控告妳了？

「叔叔…」他紅著臉把上衣往下扯了扯，像是壹個嬌羞的小女生。

「今天我沒有演出，把行程都安排到前幾日了，所以請妳今晚…」話還沒說完，妳輕吻上了他的唇。


End file.
